


Lena loves Danvers

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Choices, Developing Relationship, F/F, Sexual Confusion, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Lena never really had friends, then she had Kara, through Kara came more, now post James break up, Struggeling with her desires Lena is confronted not by a choice of gay,straight,fluid but Alex or Kara but who will she choose.





	1. confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beta who gave me the idea, following on from some solo Lena writing regarding the budding AgentCorp movement, and the love of the SuperCorp fandom.

Alex and brainy were deep in conversation in the command centre, although Alex didn’t feel that Brainy was subtle enough for what she had planned he was the best placed person to talk to Lena Luthor. It was important for Alex to have someone else check out Lena as if she was the one to do this it would ruin part two of her plan. Thinking about her sister and the Luthor together was something that was difficult for Alex to start with, but over the years Lena had proved herself over and over and she had shown that she was good and kind and Alex had started to think very fondly of her. Alex knew that Kara had feelings for Lena and she wouldn’t admit it, she thought that after coming out herself when she fell in love with Maggie, Kara would have been able to see the parallels with Lena. She had started to think that maybe that what she was seeing with Kara was projection of her own issues until Maggie had started talking about the chemistry between the two women. They even bet on the relationship, did the bet still stand after they had broken up and would Alex interfering mean that the bet was null in void, if the plan worked Maggie could claim that she won through default. Although Maggie being in Gotham now and not really in contact meant that there would be no way to check this. “so you understand what you need to do right, no adlibbing, no trying to be sneaky brainy just have the conversation and report back” Brainy looked at Alex, “I am a 12th level intellect Alex I am sure that I am more than capable of completing this mission although I have already done the calculations and there is a 96% probability that there is no need as I already know what she is going to say”.

Kara approached and the conversation stopped and Alex looked around to watch her approach, she was distracted by something and had already caused two agents to flitter out of her way. Alex fell into step alongside her sister and walked to the exit, on the balcony Kara stopped and looked over, she seemed a little surprised to see Alex stood by her. “oh hey Alex, I didn’t know you were out here, I was wondering if you were up for a sisters night tonight, Lena is busy with her experiments and I already brought the ice-cream for our movie night” Alex smiled at Kara “so I am the second choice now am I? “ Alex asked playfully and nudged her sister. “I have been walking with you for the last five minutes Kara your extremely distracted today is there something wrong?” Kara pulled her brows together displaying her crinkle and looked at Alex “nothing is wrong, I am just a little worried about Lena, she split up with James over thanksgiving and she has been hiding in her lab since I am unable to get through to her at all and well she was the one who brought me out of my funk when Mon-El left and I wanted to be there for her but she is avoiding me.” Alex could see that this was really bothering her sister and was convinced that it was more to do with her feelings for the woman than the break up or the lack of contact. They agreed to meet a little later for a sister’s night and Alex watched as Kara took to the sky and disappeared from view.

Flying over national city Kara couldn’t help but dwell on thoughts of her friend, why was Lena distancing herself at this time, was there more going on than just the break up with James?. The last time Lena had been so distant it was connected to Sam and her making Kryptonite, but that was supergirl more than Kara, but it felt like Lena was deliberately avoiding her. Maybe the sister’s night would be just the ticket to lift her mood. She didn’t want Alex to fell like second place and she never would be but at the moment, she did need a distraction and her sister was her favourite person and always had been, although Lena was also her favourite too now she sighed. There was room enough in Kara’s heart for both of them she would never have to choose.

Sitting in her office Lena could feel the breeze coming through the open door to the balcony. She had been sat here for a while drinking scotch and mulling over her decisions. Breaking up with Jimmy was the right thing to do, they had no chemistry, a fact she tried to deny. They didn’t share any interests or even know each other well enough to even doing well at games night let alone win. It wasn’t the loss that was the problem it was the fact that Kara could answer every question. Lena sipped some more of her scotch.

Jimmy had been a mistake and a costly one, she had distanced herself from Kara, and without her sunny presence in Lena’s life things felt cold and darker. Her presence a constant reminder that Jimmy was a poor substitute for something she couldn’t have. Lena knew in her heart that Jimmy will be ok, he never really loved her not the real Lena, he didn’t know the real her, maybe no one did. Lena shook her head that isn’t true Kara knows her all too well. Her mind turned to their conversation in the car, he didn’t think working with the DEO was a good idea, but every time she had teamed up in the past it made things better. Well professionally at least, saving supergirl, Sam, defeating rogue kryptonian’s and even fixing ships, clearing the air and ridding the world of the daxamite invasion..

No, Lena thought stubbornly, helping give the humans at the DEO a fighting chance against aliens and other threats was a good thing. Yet her heart was still heavy, which is why she now sat here pouring another scotch. What if supergirl wants to stop her, what If this time Kara takes her side. Will Lena be able to stand against the girl of steel, not physically but in every other way yes, but could Lena stand up against the words of Kara and that sunny face, well she hadn't managed it so far. If this is the wrong path to take Kara would have been the one to argue against her, Kara made Lena think and challenge her own views. She has been absent, I have been absent, I gaze over to the couch and think of times we shared. She said she would always be here for me, but I have pushed her away. Nothing good can ever come of befriending a Luthor, and Lena couldn’t bear to hurt Kara, it was good they have drifted. Lena snapped her head up, Enough wallowing, broken hearts heal, and Kara although distant she hasn’t left yet, so for now Lena’s heart is intact, she is scared of what she will become the day it happens, loss does strange things to Lena’s family, and loosing Kara may just be the thing that tips her over. She heads back to the Lab. Lena needed to work, to distract herself and Brainy should be there soon with the Chemical compound to test.

Brainy had made his way over to Lena’s lab and was shown in, the friends greeted each other cordially as normal and Brainy gave Lena the chemical compound that he was using to gain access to Lena. “You seem troubled Lena, are your boxes failing you?” Lena looked at Brainy he was indeed an interesting fellow and although her boxes were not actual files in her mind as his were they were robust and strong. She smiled at her friend “No brainy I am just trying to work through some issues that are causing me difficulty in order to create new boxes” Brainy listened to Lena and calculated that the break up had caused additional feelings that she was finding difficult to process. There was a 80% chance that the break up its self was causing this issue and that Lena just needed more time to process. “Well it is understandable that after breaking up with someone that you love can have a detrimental effect on ones state of mind and make the need for the itty bitty boxes more desperate.” 

Lena laughed at her friend, and then smiled at him, “Brainy it is not the break up that is causing a issue at this time, it is the lack of care that I have about it, I was not enjoying my time with James and was blowing him off to spend time with Kara and the rest of you and now well I am not sure about what this all means for me.” Brainy thought about her answer, after some recalculations he stated “well there is a 98.4% possibility that you are more interested in Kara than you were with James and that maybe the boxes are needed to contain your feelings for Kara?” Lena looked at Brainy, she thought about what he said and it made sense on a level, she knew that there was always a leaning towards women but that wasn’t something that Lena allowed others to know. “Brainy even if that was the case Kara is my best friend and that is all there is too it, now I need to get back to work” Brainy left the lab and called Alex to report in as he was told.

Brainy’s report had confirmed to Alex that Lena was as much of a hopeless lesbian as Kara and that the two of them definitely needed a push in the right direction so she stopped off for food and headed to Kara’s place, knowing that it was always easier to talk to the Kryptonian when she had a full belly. Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment and let herself in, carrying the Chinese and pizza she had picked up. Settling the food down Alex went to the fridge and picked out a bottle of beer. Kara came out of the bathroom and headed straight for the potstickers, Alex couldn’t help but laugh “hungry sis?” Alex sat opened the pizza box and took a slice smiling at Kara as she practically inhaled the potstickers. “ummmm so good, thanks Alex your my favourite” Kara gave Alex a tight squeeze and took a seat opposite her sister continuing to eat. After a while the food was finished and the sisters moved over to the couch and Kara put on a movie. Snuggling on the couch with Alex, Kara felt relaxed and happy, snuggling closer and pulling the blanket up.

Alex decided to test the waters a little, “so Kara I am a Lena substitute tonight huh? Did she cancel again?” Kara looked sad and nodded briefly before looking at her sister. “you know Alex you’re not a substitute but I was supposed to be hanging out with Lena tonight and well after she cancelled I was, well I guess I was a little sad and then you were there on the balcony just after she cancelled and well I felt a little better, you always make me feel better Alex, that’s why I asked if you wanted to come over” Alex smiled, she knew that Kara was upset and missing Lena, “Kara, are you missing Lena because you have feelings for her that are more than friendship?” Alex said as she gave her sister a little squeeze. Kara sat up and looked at Alex, “how many times do we have to have this conversation Alex? I have told you that Lena and I are just friends, I am just worried because she was there for me and I feel like I am letting her down.” Alex smiled at her sister, “well I promise that this is the last time then, because the reason I am asking is different, I well, I have been working with Lena a lot and I, well I noticed that we have a connection and I was thinking that I might like to ask her out” Alex gave a shy smile and looked at her sister.

There was a long moment before Kara’s mouth managed to catch up with her brain. “You like, like Lena?” Kara squeaked out, Kara’s mind was reeling, Alex was asking for permission to ask out Lena, she had no idea why Alex was asking, Lena would have her own mind about this kind of things and Alex well Kara loved Alex and if she liked Lena she would be happy for her but there was this nagging feeling inside that she was unable to shake, if Alex and Lena got together that would mean that there was less time for Kara with both of her favourite people, that must be it, she was concerned that this would mean even less time with people that she cared about. “I do, I know that initially we didn’t get on and well I was frosty, but so was Lena, we have been able to let our guard down and well she has shown me who she really is and well, she is brilliant, and funny, and so beautiful Kara, I really like her, but I didn’t want to ask her out, if well you had feelings for her” Kara thought for a moment or two before answering “I love you both Alex, your both important to me and if you can make each other happy then that would make me happy” Kara managed to say it with all the conviction in the world, not that she was feeling it.

Kara couldn’t help but feel that she was being selfish, she wanted Alex to be happy and have children and everything that her heart desired. After Maggie Alex had been so broken, then with the Sam and Ruby issue Alex had been on her own, but why Lena, Kara loved the fact that Lena made time for her, well she had up until recently. If she was splitting her time between LCorp, CatCo, the DEO and Alex there would be no time for Kara, and if they did spend time together she would be snuggled up with Alex. Not only that but it meant that sisters nights and movie nights would be different she would be the third wheel, at least when there was Maggie, Kara had Lena. If Alex has Lena what did she have. Lena deserved to be happy to and there was no better person in the world than Alex, and well if Alex could make Lena happy she should be happy for them both. Kara smiled widely, “I think that you two would make each other happy, you actually have a lot in common.”

Alex didn’t have time to respond as her DEO phone went off. There was an emergency, one of Lillian’s minions had been spotted and there was fallout from whatever chemical weapon he had released. Cadmus was supposed to have been completely decimated but Lillian still appeared to have reach. Alex relayed the information to Kara and called Lena, who agreed to head over to the DEO and help with the situation that her mother was behind. Kara flew Alex over to the DEO where there were numerous people in containment and people in hazmat suits decontaminating the area. Alex received a full report and then the trademark heels could be heard and Alex and Kara turned to see Lena coming down the stairs. “what has mother done this time Alex, I thought that this was over” Lena looked concerned and annoyed. Alex explained that there was a bio-weapon released that seemed to be fighting any attempts to help the people effected.

Lena went straight to the lab and started to evaluate the samples that had been collected. Helping to cure the latest of Lillian’s hair brained schemes, only this time Lena thought her mother may have managed to pull off something truly terrible. This bio weapon where ever it had come from, is deadly and Metamorphic, every time Lena thought she had cracked it the hazard seems to change into something else. She was so close to figuring it out she could feel it, it’s like when you just have to balance that final equation to prove an entire theory but the math is just out of reach. It’s late even for Lena and the number of agents wandering past have dwindled hour by hour.

Pacing in the lab waiting for the centrifuge to finish and the simulation to complete, the clicking of her heels in the stone floor is comforting in its regularity. Lena glance at the timer and there is another 3 minutes to wait, normally she love watching science unfold but this time it’s frustrating although the DEO have contained the issue there are people counting on her and she need to crack this. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail in preparation Lena waited for the buzzer. The simulation shows yet another failure, 98.6% success before the morphing took place and reduced the effectiveness of the antiserum to 0. Taking the latest mix out of the centrifuge Lena examined the liquid, it had split, before she could even test it, it has failed. Rubbing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose Lena sighed.

In a rare display of anger She threw the vial at the wall the satisfying smashing sound allowing some of her frustration to vent. Lena heard the door open and footsteps approach. Placing her hands on the work bench she sighed. “It was just an accident no need for concern agent I will have this cleared up in a moment.” Lena was surprised by the arms wrapping themselves around her as she was pulled into a tight hug, turning to look at the Danvers sister hugging her, one hand lightly massaging her neck as the other drew circles on her back. This was definitely not the Danvers sister she had expected this kind of attention from. Never before had Alex been so affectionate towards Lena, and the combination of soothing circles and massage removing the stress from her neck was heavenly, she wrapped her arms around Alex and enjoyed the human contact.

Alex pulled back and looked at Lena, “you have been working all night it is 7 am Lena you need to rest or at least go out for something to eat and some fresh air, maybe I could take you out for breakfast”. Lena looked at Alex and smiled, “well maybe if you were to pop on a nice white lab coat and help me I would be able to afford such luxuries as time off for breakfast Alex” Lena raised her eyebrows at Alex she had not let go of Lena just loosened her grip. Alex thought that there was a little spark between them and she was enjoying the hug a little too much, she let Lena go and smiled. “I tell you what, you go out and get some air and maybe a coffee and when you get back I will pop on the white coat and look at what you have been doing, a break and someone to bounce ideas off may just get that final problem solved” Alex smiled sweetly at Lena and placed her had on her shoulder, “please Lena just half a hour, just to refresh”. Lena smiled and placed her hand over Alex’s on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “maybe your right Alex a little walk and coffee may help”.

Life had been so much more complicated since arriving in National City, Lena didn’t have friends before let alone a whole friendship group and her feelings were getting very confused. Walking through the park to clear my head wasn’t helping, since Lena’s early dalliance with a woman resulted in banishment and utter disappointment from Lillian she had all but put such thoughts out of my mind. Compartmentalising any feelings towards people of the same sex to ensure that the past didn’t repeat itself. Lena had managed to find happiness with Jack and although it was never quite as what movies or books had suggested it should be, intimate behaviour was satisfying to a point, although not needed frequently. More recently with James the lack of chemistry between them had made intimacy more difficult and as he didn’t seem to be as happy with Lena’s lack of interest as Jack was, she thought that while Jack just accepted her, she was just not sure James ever truly did.

Now Lena couldn’t stop wondering if there is more to my difficulties in relationships than meets the eye. Since the introduction of not one but two Danvers sisters in her life it has been much harder to contain her feelings and desires. Kara so full of sunshine and love managed to bulldoze her way into Lena’s heart immediately, showing unwavering support and kindness in every way, showing Lena that she was worth time and effort and well Kara became so very important to her. Lena often thought that without Kara in her life, Lena would truly break, truly become the very worst of herself. Lena loved Kara, She knew that but then there was Alex. Alex was a completely different experience, like Lena she didn’t give trust easily and over the years a mutual trust and friendship had been built, affording for both of them to become comfortable and trusting of one another. Now during Lena’s most difficult times Alex was the one that was there for Lena that believes in her, not blindly, not unquestioningly but through built up trust and faith. Alex was softer than Lena expected and still fierce, Alex excited Lena in a ways that she didn’t think possible.

There in lies the problem, two women both different both beautiful both have found their way under Lena’s skin and into her once frozen heart melting her from the very core. Lena stopped at a bench and sat, looking out at the people going by, Lena just couldn’t focus, did the awakening of desire that Alex produced mean that she was gay, that Lena was interested in Alex, or was there desire because Lena knew Alex was gay so it was a possibility? Was the love Lena had for Kara that of a friend or something more and was the reason Lena was unable to evaluate this because of the hurt that would inevitably be caused by the lack of reciprocity from Kara was causing her to shy away from the possibility. Whatever was happening to her right now was causing more confusion than Lena had ever felt with in her life, the two girls morphing and shifting in her mind like they were shape shifting. Lena dropped her cup, that was it, the current dilemma in her personal life was the answer, Lillian had used the shape shifting aliens to infuse the bio weapon, and the anti serums would need to be able to do the same, luckily Lena knew just where she could get her hands on a shape shifter and hurriedly made her way back to the DEO.

Arriving back at the DEO to find Alex and Supergirl both standing in the Lab, Lena entered and explained without the thought behind it the revelation that she had while out walking. Alex eyes lit up, “Lena that is pure genius, I don’t know how you came up with it but that is amazing, I will get J’onn’s blood sample and we can get to work on this right away” supergirl watched as the two women worked in complete sync, she couldn’t help but see the chemistry between them and the way they bounced off each other as they worked. She could feel something new in her chest that she couldn’t understand and it was making her angry. Being of no use in the current situation she left and went to the training room, she needed something to punch, the sounds from the training room reverberated through the DEO. Brainy entered the room, “Kara, what is wrong, you are clearly hitting that very hard I can hear you in the command centre” Her shoulders slumped forward and she looked at Brainy, “I just feel useless, I couldn’t help Lena when she needed me and now there is a problem and I can’t help with that, what is the point of being the strongest person on earth when there is nothing to punch”. Brainy was unable to comprehend the complete situation and his calculations were failing him so instead he walked over and gave Kara a hug. “with the lack of information I calculated to a 98.3% that this was the correct action” Kara laughed at Brainy his odd way of comforting people, it made her feel a little better.

In the lab Alex and Lena had come up with a perfect serum and the simulations confirmed that it would work. The serum was successful and the remaining infected was given the antidote. They had lost a few people, human and alien, clearly Lillian had not realised that the shape shifting component would allow it to cross the barrier. Once everything was finished Alex looked at Lena and smiled “how about that breakfast?”


	2. Dates and duals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex have their "date", Kara is very upset and goes to talk to sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry to all those that wanted Agent corp, i have posed one and i am working on another to make up for it, but supercorp won the poll and the prompter requested supercorp.
> 
> there will be agentcorp coming but for now please enjoy the conclusion of a Supercorp story.

Lena had initially tried to reject the idea of breakfast but when Alex said that it was an order she relented, normally an order would be met with a raised eyebrow and a death stare but for some reason the way Alex said it with so much care in her voice made Lena react in a altogether surprising way. She smiled, a real smile, bright and wide the kind normally only elicited from Kara. Alex had hit the tone right between authority and care, it was strong and tantalising. So Lena found herself sitting in a small diner with Alex waiting for breakfast to be served. Alex sat there thinking about the evening before; Lena had truly been amazing and had saved a significant proportion of the people affected. Her breakthrough had come out of nowhere just like every other time she had solved an issue. It was amazing how Lena’s mind worked and Alex admired her so much. “you really do amaze me some times Lena, I mean I knew that you were smart but this was something inspirational” Alex smiled.

Lena smiled “thank you Alex, I am just annoyed that I am still cleaning up after my family, I wish that they were normal” Alex looked at Lena, she was always so strong and confident she wasn’t sure if this was because of the lack of sleep or if they had become closer in some way but Lena was allowing herself to be seen by Alex. “Lena, no one’s family is normal, but you have consistently risen above and proved that you are someone extraordinary”. A rare occasion in the life of a Luthor, genuine praise Lena’s breath caught in her chest and she blushed a sight not often seen. Alex saw the blush, it was striking against the pale skin and dark hair, and those luscious lips, Alex found she was staring, she couldn’t help it. Her thoughts drifted to kissing the woman, and Alex looked away. Sure Lena was beautiful and Alex hadn’t been dating since Sam left with Ruby there hadn’t been anyone that caught her eye. Clearly she was just tired and emotional after all they had spend 24 hours locked in a lab together.

The bell on the door went off and in walked Kara, Alex smiled she figured that her sister would crash the breakfast. Alex watched as Lena’s face lit up when she saw Kara, Alex knew that Lena truly loved her sister and she had to make this work. Lena had really grown on Alex and she could see just how amazing she really was and how much she had been hurt in the past, the only person with enough love to correct that was Kara. Lena stood and hugged Kara as she arrived at the table melting into the familiar embrace holding on just a little longer than she knew that she should. She sat back and watched as the sisters nudged each other and spoke, Lena finally realised that although she thought of Alex differently in recent days her heart belonged to Kara, Alex and Kara had so many common mannerisms that came with close siblings, and Lena finally understood that her current situation was prompted by her own self imposed exhale from Kara. She looked at the two women and although she was very fond of Alex it was the reminder of what she was longing for that had made her thoughts stray.

Alex received a call and needed to leave, “I am so sorry Lena I promised you breakfast and now I have to leave, I will take you out to dinner instead 8pm at La’banca” Lena looked up and smiled, “That is not necessary Alex” Alex pouted and looked at Lena until she agreed to attend. “See you then Lena, it’s a date” Alex called as she was leaving. Lena looked like she was about to say something but Alex had already left, she shrugged and looked at Kara, who appeared to have a sad look on her face. “I have missed you Kara I am so sorry I have been unavailable, and I am glad we have the chance to have breakfast today”. Kara relaxed and smiled at Lena “I have missed you too Lena, it has been too long and well I hope that we can go back to meeting more often, now that the current issue has been resolved” Kara blushed and looked away. After a lengthy breakfast full of easy conversations and lingering looks Lena had to excuse herself for a nap before meeting Alex later, Lena was determined to clear the air, she hadn’t meant for her confusion to cause a problem with Alex and she was hoping that they could be friends. After all Lena had not had the best luck with friends, and she would like to have the opportunity to add to the very meagre number she currently had.

Alex arrived at the restaurant at 8 and awaited the arrival of Lena, when she arrived Alex looked at her she was a beautiful woman but not the one that Alex wanted she knew this and she knew that Lena wanted Kara and that in turn Kara wanted Lena, she just hoped that the “date” would inspire a conversation between the two clueless love struck fools, she wouldn’t get her girl but at least Kara could get hers. Alex opened the door for Lena “you look beautiful Lena thanks for coming” Lena nodded and smiled before slipping through the door. They were shown to their table and they sat down, Lena wondered how to broach the current situation without hurting Alex’s feelings. “Thank you for inviting me Alex, you look lovely also, but I think that we need to talk about what is happening here” Lena smiled lightly and looked at Alex. Alex shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat, had she messed up and got Lena’s interest, she was sure that Lena was in love with Kara. Alex swallowed hard and took a steadying breath, “Lena I think I need to be completely honest with you, I really enjoy your company and working with you, but my motivation for this meal was well not entirely to enjoy your company”

Alex watched as Lena visibly relaxed and let out a breath that she had been holding. “so this isn’t a date then?” Lena was relieved that there was not a some kind of confusion and was now intrigued as to what Alex was actually up to. “No not exactly, Lena, I know you care about Kara, and I think that you like her, you don’t seem to be acting on this and I wanted to know why?” Lena stiffened in the chair, she did not want to have this conversation with Alex, Kara didn’t know about her feelings, and Lena was sure that she didn’t share them and on top of all of this she did not want to have a shovel talk with Alex. “I care about your sister a great deal, Alex. However I don’t think that this is a conversation that we should be having.” Lena set her Jaw and looked at Alex. Alex realised that she would need to be honest with Lena if she was going to break through the woman’s defences. “Lena, I was, still am in love with Sam, I was hoping that we could be a family, I never told her and she left, I regret the decision not to tell her every moment of the day, and I know that you care for my sister” Alex’s heart was pounding as she was looking at Lena waiting for a reaction. Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex’s confession she knew that Sam had hoped for Alex to return her feelings but that she thought that she wouldn’t forgive her for hurting supergirl and couldn’t bare the thought of being without her.

Lena looked at Alex, she was sure that this wasn’t a good idea, being vulnerable with another human was always very difficult for her and Alex being Kara’s sister made this very much more difficult. With her heart rate rising along with her anxiety she looked into Alex’s eyes and spoke “I do love Kara, she isn’t gay and she doesn’t see me like that, and I know that, so I see no point in telling her about this, it would only serve to cause us both hurt, and losing her completely from my life isn’t something that I am willing to wager”. Alex smiled with bright eyes as she looked at Lena, and rested her hand on Lena’s. Kara hadn’t meant to spy but her mind had been finding it difficult to not think about the date. With both women’s heart rate accelerating Kara flew to the restaurant and peeked through the walls. Alex was holding Lena’s hand and they were looking at each other so lovingly. Kara felt her heart beating frantically and she couldn’t contain whatever emotion that was building in her, she needed to speak to someone, Alex and Lena were busy and there was no one in the city that would understand, she decided the only way to work out what was wrong with her was to go to Sam, without changing she took off across country to Sam’s little place.

Kara landed at Sam’s apartment it was late and she hadn’t thought about that, she should have. Sam immerged blurry eyed and looked at Kara, “what is the matter Kara is everything ok?” Kara was pacing and mumbling she was so unfocused and was creating divots in the pavement. “I don’t know what to do, I can’t control myself, I am just ah, I don’t know there is something wrong with me and I can’t sort it out, normally I would go to Alex or Lena but I can’t because they are on a date, and that is just aggh, and I don’t know why cos she is in love with you but they are together and I can’t stand it, I don’t know what to do Sam, my powers are out of control and I just can’t focus, and all I can think about is how I am loosing Alex’s and Lena and I should want them to be happy but I just don’t want this, I can’t lose them and I am sorry I am here so late and I didn’t call I just didn’t know who else to speak too.”

Sam sighed where Alex and Lena found her rambles cute and endearing it irritated Sam, she stopped Kara, and held her still, “it sounds like your jealous Kara, and strong emotions make it hard to concentrate, and wait what who is in love with me now?” Kara looked at Sam, she wasn’t supposed to say that she couldn’t even control her ramblings now and she had told her about it. Kara pulled her brows together and mumbled that it was nothing and she should go but Sam held her still “who Kara, who is in love with me?” Kara sighed, “Alex of course, after Maggie you were the person that made her smile, you and Ruby a family, like she always wanted she fell in love with you and then well with the whole reign thing and you leaving she, well I guess she didn’t tell you” sam looked at Kara with a open mouth and stared, she never thought that Alex liked her, or that after all that she had done that Alex would ever forgive her she was so protective of Kara and she had nearly died because of her. “She loved me, and she is on a date with Lena?” Kara just nodded and shrugged.

Kara could see that Sam was thinking about what she said and the look on her face was shifting through a wealth of emotions. “So I could have been with Alex this whole time and now I have missed my chance because she is with Lena?” Sam was now pacing alongside Kara. Sam suddenly took off, Kara flying behind her trying to catch up, she text Alex a apology and that her and Sam were about to crash their date. Kara managed to tackle Sam and they crashed into the desert, shouting and arguing, Kara wouldn’t let Sam hurt Lena and she could see that she wasn’t thinking straight. They were trading blows and heat rays, neither really invested in hurting the other but also not willing to change their plans. Kara had the love and happiness of both Alex and Lena at heart and needed to protect both.

Alex had received the text on her “date” with Lena and instantly became anxious, the next message from the DEO confirmed that the two Kryptonians were fighting in the desert and they wanted to know if she wanted them to mobilise, fearing the world killer was back. Alex messaged that she would take care of it and looked at Lena. “I am going to need to excuse myself Lena, I am sorry but I need to take care of something for work” Lena cocked her eyebrow and smirked, “so Kara text and now you have to leave?” Alex smiled, and looked at Lena, “There is a disturbance in the desert that I need to take care of and it would be best if I went on my own I think” Lena looked at her and wondered if there was something that she was not willing for her to be a part of and that stung, she thought Alex had trusted her and after the conversation regarding Sam and Kara she thought that they had a understanding. “Oh no Alex, if this is something to do with Kara I am coming with you” Lena stood and picked up her purse, placing money on the table.

Alex looked at Lena, she could have subdued the woman or insisted that she stay behind but she thought that maybe it would just be good to get everything out in the open after all Lena didn’t have an issue with Sam and had helped her. She would accept Kara too she knew it the woman was hopelessly in love with her sister and once all the shouting was over she knew that they would be fine. “Kara is not going to be happy about this Lena and there will be paperwork to do I can assure you of that” Lena just nodded and headed for the door, slipping into the car as Alex opened the door. Alex slid into the driver’s seat and turned the engine driving at speed through the city. The drive was silent until they hit the start of the desert, when Lena finally spoke “you never told me why you made such a big deal of saying that it was a date” Alex smiles as she drove, with what Lena was about to see it was probably best that she just come clean completely, “Kara is in love with you but won’t admit it to herself, to me or to you it would appear due to what you are about to see, I wanted to give her a nudge so she doesn’t live with regret like me”

Lena could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest as she was contemplating Alex’s words, if Kara truly loved her, what could she be hiding that would stop her talking to Lena about it. Her silent question was answered as Sam and Kara came into view, they were fighting between themselves at speed, lasers shooting around fists flying. Alex heard Lena gasp as the recognition hit her, “Kara is supergirl” Alex cringed a little and nodded, stopping the car, “you can stay in here but I have to stop them before they hurt each other I have no idea what has happened but this can’t be good.” Lena just shook her head and opened the door getting out of the car, Alex got out the other side, Lena was definitely a stubborn woman. They approached the fight and Alex shouted out “Sam, Kara stop this now” as if by Magic Lena watched as both women skid to a halt mid swing and turned to look at Alex, Lena raised a eyebrow at the display of authority.

Kara started rambling instantly “I – I am sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to um, interrupt your, um date with Lena. I guess we triggered something on the DEO radar, I just, well I didn’t want to let Sam here interrupt you two, oh, Rao Lena, I am um, sorry this must be unexpected, I was going to tell you I promise, I just well, I didn’t know how, and after so long, I didn’t want you to be, um mad, and well, I want you guys, to be happy and well, Sam was going to crash and I didn’t want her to, I am sorry Lena please don’t be mad, I – I never meant to lie to you, it isn’t because I don’t trust you and I do want you to be happy” Sam slapped Kara around the head fed up of the ramble, “shut up Kara, take a breath for Rao’s sake” Alex sniggered but Lena was just stood staring at Kara. After a few moments of silence Alex spoke “Hi Sam, its um, nice to see you again” Alex ran her hand over the back of her neck and looked somewhat uncomfortable. Sam walked over to Alex and grabbed her pulling her in tightly and kissed her hard.

It was Lena turn to laugh as she saw the shock on Alex’s face and she was grabbed by Sam. Kara walked slowly towards Lena, head down and wringing her hands with nervousness. She didn’t speak she just stood waiting for Lena to speak. When she finally did she only said “I think these two need to talk please take me home” Looking over at her sister she shuddered and looked away, she realised that Alex was not interested in Lena and clearly her and Sam had a lot to talk about. Kara simply nodded and picked Lena up flying off towards the penthouse. Alex and Sam didn’t even notice the other women leaving the kiss had intensified and Alex was pulling Sam in as close as possible. Eventually they broke apart and Alex looked at Sam, fuelled by the courage from earlier with Lena she said “I have wanted to do that for so long”. Sam smiled and stroked Alex’s face, “why didn’t you tell me, I thought that you would never forgive me for what I did to Kara and couldn’t stay here knowing that I could be so close but not have you” Alex smiled and kissed Sam briefly, “I didn’t want to make you stay here I though you deserved to have a fresh start for you and Ruby, you both mean so much to me.” Sam smiled and lifted Alex, “Ruby will be happy to see you would you like to come home with me and see her?” Looking around realising that Kara and Lena were gone, Alex smiled and nodded, Sam flying them away.

Kara landed holding Lena on the balcony of the penthouse; she slowly put her down and stepped back. She was still very nervous as Lena had not said anything the whole flight, she carried on fiddling with her hands looking at the floor. Lena had been running over everything in her mind, she had processed almost everything that had come through her mind, the slip ups the heroic saves, the long looks from both Kara and supergirl, the anger at not being in the loop and the love that she felt for Kara. She didn’t want to speak before she was sure of what she was going to say and had taken her time to formulate a response that would maintain at least their friendship. However standing looking at a dishevelled nervous Kara, all her thoughts had left her, Kara was as frightened as she was and Lena knew in that moment that what Alex said was true. Kara did love her, she had felt it so many times and she had never believed it until now. Lena stepped forward to Kara taking her hands in her own. Kara took in a breath and held it, she relished in the touch and wanted to memorise it before there would be no more. Lena leaned forward and rested her head on Kara’s steadying her breath. She felt the moment that Kara exhaled, the breath on her lips made them tingle. Lena closed the gap placing her lips on Kara’s.

The kiss was chase and lingered, Kara felt herself melt under the kiss and a tear fell from her eyes, could it be possible that there was going to be more between them, that Lena could accept her as all of her. The kiss finally broke and Lena wiped away the tear, “I am going to say something and I have never said it to anyone in my life, you don’t have to say it back but I feel that if I do not say it now, I will burst. I am in love with you Kara, I have been for a long time and although I would like to talk about everything if you are planning on staying around right now I just need to tell you that” more tears fell from Kara’s eyes as she looked at Lena placing both hands either side of Lena’s face she pulled her closer and kissed Lena, sliding her tongue into Lena’s mouth and revelling at the feel of her soft lips and tongue moving against her own. When she finally broke the kiss Kara spoke softly “Lena Luthor I have loved you since the day that I met you, you took my breath away, I just didn’t think that you could ever love me, now that I know you do, well I will tell you anything you want to know, I will always be here as long as you want me, I will love and protect you forever”

After a long weekend of talking and exploring Lena, Sam, Alex and Kara were all sat in Noonans each pair snuggled together. Finally all was out in the open and there was a glorious future ahead of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I don’t know who she is going to end up with so I will watch it unfold as you do.  
> Enjoy


End file.
